Bleach WhatApps
by KyraAkumariKurosaki
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que nuestros queridos protagonistas estan haciendo y aqui les dejo algunas de sus tan tantas conversaciones


Haciendo Bullying

 _Kaira creo un grupo_

 _Kaira agregó algunos shinigamis_

 _Kaira agregó a Ichigo_

 _Kaira agregó a Shirosaki_

 _Kaira agregó algunos humanos_

 _Kaira_ _cambi_ o _el_ _nombre_ _del_ _grupo_  
" _Ironía_ _Forever_ "

Kaira: Hola

Rukia: Hola Kaira

Orihime: Hola minna

Ogichi: Oye ¿porque tengo que estar en el estúpido grupo?

Ishida: No creo debas insultar a la administradora

Ichigo: Deja que lo mate.

Kaira: Para empezar yuki no berry lo hice porque me aburro.

Kaira : Y no tengo nada que hacer en casa. :-P

Ogichi: A quién le dices así intento de zanahoria.

Kaira: _Claro_ _yo_ _so_ y _la_ _única_ _culpabl_ e _y_ _tu_ _te crees santo imbécil._

Ogichi _: Oye el único mal hablando aquí soy yo._

Ichigo: Como términos metidos en la discusión de los dos.

Rukia: Quien sabe? Cuanto tiempo más van a estar con esto?

Ishida: Creo que van a durar mucho tiempo.

Renji: Kaira te busca el capitán Kuchiki.

Orihime: Porque no se llevan bien?

Kaira: Para que me busca Kuchiki? :-/

Renji: No lo sé

Akane: Así es como termina el asunto Kuchiki jamás dice para que.

Rukia: Y tu quién eres?

Ichigo: Akane sabes que esto no terminará bien

Akane: No me importa. Por cierto Rukia soy la contra-parte de Kaira.

Chad:...

Ogichi: Un momento desde cuando estas aquí?

Toshiro: Akumari deja de jugar que el comandante te necesita.

Byakuya: Akumari qué estás haciendo se supone que tienes trabajo qué hacer.

Kaira: Calla Kuchiki que tu no puedes darme órdenes realmente.

Gin: Ya ya calma Kaira-Chan

Chad: Como es que entró en el grupo?

Toshiro: Eso es lo que todos quieren saber.

Yumichika: Estas cosas son fáciles de hackear saben.

Akane: Como sea, Ogichi si vuelves a insultar a Kaira te mató quedó claro.

Ishida: Kaira te importaría explicar porque es un poco sobre protectora.

Byakuya:..

Gin: No me sorprende que sigas siendo igual de protectora con la pequeña Kaira-Chan

 _Kaira eliminó a Gin_

Renji: Kaira necesitas una clase de control de ira

Orihime: Porque dices que Kaira necesita clases de control de ira.

Aizen: Porque es la verdad y vaya que la necesita.

Ichigo: Aizen estas tentado a Kaira

Ogichi: Como cuando uno se pregunta porque Kaira se molesta con todos :-?

 _Kaira eliminó a Aizen_

Kaira: Para que quede claro el siguiente que diga algo lo matare!:)

Rukia: Qué no tenías estar en la Sociedad de Almas

Toshiro: Como Akumari se le olvida que tiene que ir con el comandante.

Yumichika: No creo que ella lo olvidé porque el comandante dijo que tiene el fin de semana libre.

Akane: Son unos desalmados empezando por Ogichi. :-/

Orihime: En serio no pueden llevarse bien aunque sea una vez.

Ogichi: Orihime es muy fácil molestar a Kaira aparte es muy divertido.

Chad: Así va otro a la muerte a manos de Kaira.

Ishida: Esto parece más una matanza

Yumichika: No está muy lejos de la realidad ella en serio está haciendo una matanza.

 _Kaira eliminó a Yumichika._

Ichigo: Kaira era necesario hacer eso?

Rukia: Solo porque el dijera eso no significa que lo tengas que eliminarlo.

Renji: Rukia tiene razón Kaira

 _Kaira eliminó a Renji_

Kaira: Quien es el siguiente

Byakuya: Akumari cuando vas a madurar.

Toshiro: Eso jamás va a ocurrir Kuchiki-Taicho.

Akane: Continúen así con el Bullying.

 _Kaira eliminó a Byakuya_

Rukia: Kaira porque eliminaste a ni-sama.

Akane: Porque le hace Bullying.

Kira: Eso pasa cuando uno se me mete con Kaira

Hisagi: No olvides que ella es la jefa

Ogichi: Sigo diciendo que es divertido molestarla jajajajaja. :-))

 _Kaira eliminó a Ogichi._

Ichigo: Eso le pasa por burlándose de Kaira

Kaira: Claro y como tengo el poder los mató a todos menos Rukia, Ichigo y Akane.

Toshiro: Estas loca y eso es decir mucho de ti.

 _Kaira eliminó a Toshiro_

Ikkaku: Kaira te keremos mucho pero deja de eliminarlos a todos.

Akane: Kaira vuelve a agregar a Hitsugaya-san

Kaira: Porque? Además se lo merece por decir que estoy loca 😡

✔✔ _Visto a las 20:15_

Shippeando en el Yaoi

 _Rukia creo un grupo_

 _Rukia agregó algunos shinigamis_

 _Rukia agregó algunos humanos_

 _Rukia_ _agregó algunos Arrancar_

 _Ruki_ a _nombr_ ó _al_ _grupo_  
" _La_ s _fujoshi_ s _del Yaoi_ "

Ichigo: Rukia deja los manga Yaoi

Rukia: Hola a todos

Matsumoto: Hola Kuchiki-san ¿por cierto quien sabe donde está Kaira?

Kaira: Que pasó Matsumoto?

Toshiro: Siempre supe ustedes estaban locas

Orihime: Kuchiki-san Akumari-san Nelliel las está buscando

Nnoitra: No parecen estar interesadas en hablar

Kaira: Calla Nnoitra nadie te quiere y lo sabes

Nelliel: Kaira necesito tu ayuda ahora!

Renji: Esto es raro al extremo

Akane: Sííí! Yaoi. KiraSagi es Amor

Rukia: No lo es. Yushiro es Forever

Grimmjow: Es el fin del mundo

Mayuri: Capitán Hitsugaya le gustaría venir a jugar en mi laboratorio

Toshiro: ._.

 _Toshiro abandono el grupo_

Akane: Se fue Hitsugaya-san. Gracias al pervertido de Mayuri

Matsumoto: Mi capitán ya se traumo

Orihime: Kaira se que te gustaría decirnos tus parejas favoritas :-)

Renji: Como qué sus favoritos?!

Grimmjow: Será que se trata de cosas Yaoi

Nnoitra: Como sabes de esas cosas Grimmjow no me digas eres  
fudashi?!

Grimmjow: Nnoitra te voy a matar, porque rayos piensas que soy fudashi!

Nelliel: No creo que sea un fudashi Nnoitra

Szayel: Así es, aparte yo le dije que las chicas eran fujoshis

Matsumoto: Excepto Kaira ella es muy reservada con respecto a estos temas

Ichigo: Siempre fue reservada con esos temas Matsumoto

Ogichi: Por favor no mientas que Kaira vive mucho con Akane, Ichigo

Rukia: Y este quien es?

Kaira: Llegó la copia barata de Ichigo

Renji: Parece la versión de Ichigo pero en talco jajajajaja

Ogichi: Que no soy un talco!

Chad: Hmp

Akane: No te desesperes al hablar Chad. Rukia agrega a Hitsugaya-san

Chad: 👍

 _Rukia agregó a Toshiro_

Ikkaku: q raios ez todo ezto

Grimmjow: Maldición me voy a morir por su ortografía x-x

Hisagi: Que alguien le active el maldito auto-corrector

Kira: La ortografía de Ikkaku da cáncer x-x

Uryuu: Da hasta ebola

Orihime: Porque son tan malos con Ikkaku-san

Nnoitra: El Bullying es nuestra especialidad :-)

Mayuri: Alguno me acompaña a hacer unos experimentos

Ichigo: RUN BITCH RUNNN!

 _Renji abandono el grupo_

 _Ichigo abandono el grupo_

 _Hisagi abandono el grupo_

 _Kira abandono el grupo_

 _Uryuu_ _abandon_ o _el_ _grupo_

 _Toshiro abandono el grupo_

Yukio: No! Mí Shiro-chan se me fue

Szayel: Al parecer nadie quiere venir a hacer experimentos con nosotros

Matsumoto: Mi capitán ya se traumo

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun también

Rukia: Todos huyen de ti pervertido

Ogichi: Ichigo hijo de la gran fruta no me dejes solo aquí!

 _Ogichi abandono el grupo_

Tensa: Kaira dónde está mí fresa?!

Rukia: Espera un momento desde cuando Ichigo es tu uke?

Akane: Lo siento Tensa pero Ichigo se fue junto al desgraciado de Ogichi

Orihime: Tensa-sama es el seme!?

Ulquiorra: Nunca lo pensé de Kurosaki

Grimmjow: jajajajaja

Nnoitra: Yo que tu no me reiría ya que eres el uke de Szayel

Yukio: En serio es el uke de Szayel? A me parece que es el seme de Szayel

Akane: jajajajaja ya quisieras que lo fuera Yukio

Rukia: Tensa-san sigo sin entender porque dice que Ichigo es su fresa?

Grimmjow: Y dónde queda el bastardo de Ogichi?

Kaira: Es plato de segunda mesa

Orihime: Por cierto que paso exactamente con Ichigo y Ogichi Akane?

Nnoitra: Como nadie puede dejar de hablar de ellos cuenten el chisme

Tensa: La verdad es que siempre fui el seme de Ichigo y Ogichi porque solamente son míos

Mayuri: ._.

Szayel: ._.

Nelliel: ._.

Grimmjow: ._.

Akane: ._.

Rukia: ._.

Chad: ._.

Nnoitra: ._.

Kaira: Sin comentarios

Ulquiorra: Digo lo mismo

Tensa: ...

Bullying a Shirosaki x2

 _Akane creo un grupo_

 _Akane agregó algunos amigos_

 _Akane agregó a Shirosaki_

 _Akane agregó a Kurosaki_

 _Akane agregó a Kaira_

 _Akan_ e _nombró al grupo "Alaben al nuevo Rey de los idiotas"_

Shirosaki: Cambia el maldito nombre Akane

Akane: Porque debería cambiarlo si tu mismo quisiste ser el rey

Kaira: No intentes mentir porque si lo haces les mostraré una foto de ti con el osi…

Shirosaki: Cállate que ya entendí, intento de zanahoria.

Kaira: Deja de ser idiota, yuki no berry que Akane lo hizo por el idiota de kitty.

Kurosaki: Akane quiero ser administrador

 _Akane_ _nombró a Ichigo administrador_

Renji: No te pases con lo que le digas o puede que hagan algo aún peor

Uryuu: Eso seria la única forma de molestar a Shirosaki

Kurosaki: Quien no lo haría si siempre a sido fácil de hacerlo

Rukia: Como Akane es la administradora seguro que lo mata

Chad: Por cierto a que viene ese repentino cambio Shirosaki

Kaira: Seguro que anda en sus días

Orihime:!¿Qué?! ¿Shiro-kun no tiene *eso* allí abajo?:-o

Shirosaki: La última vez …

Akane: Cállate que nadie quiere saber

Shirosaki:¡ESPE- ¡Claro que tengo! ¡MI MASCULINIDAD SALE HASTA POR MIS POROS!7u7

Uryuu: cof *uke*cof e_e

Kurosaki: admítelo Shirosaki tu masculinidad se fue por el maldito caño :'v

Tensa: Es verdad :'3

Tensa: Además deberían ver como tiene a Ichigo en Whats.

 _Tensa envió una imagen_

Rukia: Eso es Amor puro~

Tensa: Lástima que es mío 💚

Shirosaki: LÁSTIMA que no soy de nadie -_-

Kurosaki: LÁSTIMA que ahora el ukiado por todos eres tú, Shirosaki  
/(o3o)/

Shirosaki: Hijos de su madre

Shirosaki: CHAD SE QUE TU ESTAS DE MI LADO! 3

Chad: …

Renji: Y ese fue el bello aporte de Chad x'D

✔✔ _Visto a las 17:30_

 _Renji envió un vídeo_

Renji: Ese eres tú, Shirosaki e_e

Rukia: ¿What's going on? X'DD

Shirosaki: Stop

Shirosaki: WAIT A MINUTE 7-7

Orihime: a Shiro-kun le va a dar la depre D':

Tensa: No te preocupes Orihime

Tensa: el me tiene para sanar sus penas

Uryuu:lo siento Ichigo, te volviste el plato de segunda mesa

Kurosaki: No lo necesito me he vuelto independiente -3- .I

Rukia: señores y señoras Ichigo acaba de admitir que le gustaba Tensa :-o

Kurosaki: ¡MENTIRA!

Renji: Mentiras 🎵

Renji: Tu me enamoraste a base de mentiras 🎵

Uryuu: Y allí salto otro más

Kaira: jajajajaja es verdad

Kurosaki: aquí el que está enamorado de Tensa en secreto es el desgraciado de Shirosaki -_-

Shirosaki: TU CALLATE MISERA ARRASTRADA 7-7

Kurosaki: Tu mami .I.

Shirosaki: La tuya 7-7

Uryuu: ninguno de los dos tiene madre ._.

 _Kurosaki eliminó a Uryuu_

Shirosaki: Por primera vez te apoyo ._. 3

Rukia: ¡SE AMAN!

Tensa: Son solo míos 7-7

Orihime: ¡Fanfic Yaoi! ¡Fanfic Yaoi!

Akane: Te apoyo

Tensa: Somos 3 ewe

Rukia: 4

Renji: a mi ni me miren ._.

Kaira: No quiero formar parte de todo esto

Chad: …

Shirosaki: ¡NO!

Kurosaki: ¡NO!

✔✔ _Visto a las 21:50_

Los Fullbringers

 _Rikuka_ _nombro_ _al_ _grupo_  
" _Xcution_ _is_ _Foreve_ r"

 _Rikuka_ _agregó_ _a_ _Ichigo_ 💜

 _Rikuka_ _agregó_ _a_ _Kaira_

 _Rikuka_ _agregó_ _a_ _Chad_

 _Rikuka_ _agregó_ _a_ _Ginjo_

 _Rikuka_ _agregó a_ _Tsukishima_

 _Rikuka_ _agregó_ _a_ _Yukio_

 _Rikuka_ _agregó a_ _Giriko_

 _Rikuka_ _agreg_ ó _a_ _Shishigawara_

 _Rikuka_ _agregó_ _a_ _Jackie_

Kaira: No se supone que algunos de ustedes estaban muertos?!

Ichigo💜: Concuerdo con Kaira

Ginjo: Fuimos revividos por las esferas del dragón perra

Rikuka: ICHIGO! 💜

Yukio: Y yo que rayos hago aquí? Si estaba a mitad de un videojuego

Jackie: Porque la enana caguai quería ver a su Ichigo

Kaira: Como qué su Ichigo?! Rikuka!?

Rikuka: MENTIRA Y no es " caguai" es "kawaii"

Shishigawara: Es que Jackie se cree la malota

Chad: Y que rayos hace el loco de los libros aquí

Shishigawara: COMO LE DIJISTE A MÍ AMADO TSUKISHIMA!?

Ginjo: "Amado"

Yukio: aquí me huele a shaoi 7u7

Kaira: Yukio estas loco por Hitsugaya-san y no intentes mentirme o romperé tu consola

Ichigo💚: a mi no me hablen de eso

Tsukishima: Ichigo, un pajarito me dijo que hiciste shaoi con un tal Mayuri

Chad: ¡ENGAÑO A SHIROSAKI!

Rikuka: ¡AGUANTE EL ICHIGO X OGICHI!

Ichigo💚: Por que cuando estoy en un grupo siempre terminan hablando de cosas así ;-;?

Giriko: Es por que nadie se resiste a usted, Kurosaki xd

Tsukishima: Como debe de estar tu trasero, Ichigo e.e

Kaira: Tsukishima! Déjalo en paz que ya quedó traumatizado por culpa de Mayuri

 _Ichigo💜 abandon_ o _el_ _grup_ o

 _Rikuka_ _agregó_ _a_ _Ichigo_ 💚

Ginjo: De aquí no te escapas, hijo de tu mami 7u7

Yukio: Shaoi shaoi everywhere💜

Ichigo💜: ;-;

 _Rikuka_ _agregó_ _a_ _Ogichi_

Chad: Talco ewe!

Kaira: Yuki no berry!

Ogichi: ICHIGO HIJO DE LA GRAN FRUTA! EL MALDITO DE TENZA ME TIENE TRAUMADO AQUÍ ;-;

Ichigo💜: No es mi problema! Además no eres el único ;-;

Rikuka: Shaoi shaoi 😗

Yukio: Shaoi shaoi 😗

Ginjo: Yukio ahora se por qué tenías tantos libros extraños que te prestaba Tsukishima ;-;

Kaira: Ahora sabes lo que siento cada vez que Akane trae esos mangas

Ogichi: no! Ya me basta con la diva de Tensa ;-;

Ichigo💜: y a mi basta con el desgraciado de Mayuri ;-;

Ginjo: y que pasa si agregó a ese tal Tensa y a Mayuri 7u7?

Chad: Y no se olviden del combo especial llamado Szayel Aporro 😏

 _Ichig_ o💜 _abandono_ _el_ _grup_ o

 _Ogichi abandono_ _el_ _grupo_

Kaira: otro más que ya quedó traumatizado, en serio gracias ahora tendré que llevarlos a terapia

Rikuka: Yo quiera ver shaoi :c

Jackie: nadie quiere ver a los 3 mosqueteros versión porno xD

Kaira: Quien sabe lo que puede pasar si los agregan?

Yukio: :c

Usando la Internet para...

 _Grimmjow_ _creo un grupo_

 _Grimmjow agregó algunos espadas_

 _Grimmjow agregó algunos shinigamis_

 _Grimmjow agregó a Ogichi_

 _Grimmjow nombró al grupo "shaoi everywhere"_

Kaira: AHH! QUITEN ESA HORRIBLE IMAGEN

Ichigo: Que significa esto Shirosaki?

Grimmjow: Secreto en la montaña 2 😏

Mayuri: Es simplemente… hermoso

Shirosaki: QU...QUIEN QUINTAMAS PUSO AQUEL HORRIBLE DIBUJO¡

Zangetsu


End file.
